


Player Two

by Sans_lover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Wow, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_lover/pseuds/Sans_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While you and your best friend were out catching butterflies she accidentally knocks into you and you both stumbled down into the underground.  There you meet the Skeleton brothers.  What happens when jealous over takes your best friend when they see you becoming a little too friendly with a pun cracking bonehead.  But you learn that everything isn't as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so first work on here and its Undertale, I am proud of that! This work can be found on fanfiction.net but I might just continue it here.

It happened so suddenly.  One second you and your best friend were out catching butterflies for your friends little sister then the next you two were tumbling down into a rather deep hole.  The impact caused by hitting the ground caused you to lose your breath while your friend let out a yelp.  You struggle to breath as you sat up, pressing a hand to your chest as you looked around.  Your friend was holding their wrist and you worried for a second that they may have broke it in the land.  Luckily it only seemed to be bruised slightly.

 

“Howdy you two!  I’ve never seen two humans down here at once before!”  Someone exclaimed behind you.  You both turn towards the sound, startled.  There was a little yellow flower before you.  Your friend immediately whispered to you that they didn’t trust it but you thought nothing of it.  “I’m Flowey the Flower!”  It exclaimed.  The explained to you two that down here the power of your “soul” grew with LV, which was short for LOVE!  You thought it was adorable but your friend was still weary of him.  You watched him as white friendliness pellets floated towards the both of you.  The last second your friend pushed you out of the way.

 

Flowey seemed to not like this but he sent another wave of them.  Again your friend pushed you away and the pellets missed.  Flowey become more angry as he told you two to run into the bullets, although he changed it to friendliness pellets at the last second.  This time though you avoid them on your own and Flowey became enraged, claiming you only wanted to seem him suffer.  The attack suddenly surround you both and closed in.  

 

“DIE!”  He exclaimed as they rushed you.  Out of the blue a white attack struck the demonic flower and sent him flying.  The white bullets disappeared and you let out a sigh of relief.  You both were thankful.  Another monster, the one you are assuming saved you two, approached.  She seemed to be a type of… goat monster?  She explained that her name was Toriel and that she came this way everyday to check for fallen humans.  She also was surprised that there were two, since normally only one falls down every once in awhile.  You introduced yourself and your friend and explained to Toriel that you were out catching butterflies when you tripped into your friend and tumbled down here.  She nodded.

 

“Well why don’t you two follow me?”  She said before leaving through a doorway.  You started to follow but your friend grabbed you by the crook of your elbow, effectively stopping you.

 

“Should we really trust her?!?”  They asked as the glanced at the door.  “The last “Friendly” monster we talked to nearly killed us!”

 

“C’mon it’s not like we really have a choice.... plus if she does anything it is two against one.  Surely we could out power her if we needed to.”  You smiled gently and took your friends hand into your own.  “I promise I will keep ya safe.”  Being the older of the two, only by a month but still, you often felt like you had to protect them.  They found this annoying but it seemed they were thankful for it.  They nodded and you both headed towards the door.  You two followed Toriel into a room.  On both sides there were sets of stairs that lead up to another section of what you’ve learned was called the Runes.  In the center there seemed to be a sparkling… gem?  As you approached it cation Toriel ascended the stairs.  You glanced at your friend as you gently poked the gem with your finger.  You suddenly felt something deep in you… Determination.

 

You pushed for your friend to do it and why they finally did it seemed to do the same thing for them.  You couldn’t help but smile at them as you both started to walk up the stairs, your hand still firmly grasping theirs.  You walked through another doorway.  Toriel smiled sweetly at you and informed you that the Ruins has very many traps and puzzles and that we should get use to seeing them.  She than stepped on several switches that were on the ground before pulling a lever.  The next doorway opened up and she went through.

 

As you walked Toriel explained that the monsters will attack us but there is no need for us to fight back.  If he converse with them long enough, while avoiding their attacks, that they will become friendly with us and will no longer wish to fight us.  This was proven several minutes later as a Froggit bound towards you.  Even though your friend wanted to just fight it right away you kept a firm grasp on their hands and complemented it.  It didn’t really seem to understand but it blushed anyway.  Its attacks were rather easy to avoid, although you didn’t appreciate the bugs flying at you.  Toriel than glared at the Froggit and it hopped away.

 

She smiled and praised you for not fighting the Froggit, although your friend grumbled about how it would have been easier just to attack it.  You frowned at this and wondered why they were so keen on harming the monster.  You shook the thought out of your head as Toriel lead you through another section of Puzzles.  Once that was done she explained that she needed to leave you two for a second and hurried down the hall.  You both strolled lazily down.  Your friend let go of your hand and shoved theirs into their pocket.  When you got to the end Toriel came out from behind a pillar and praised you both for making it down the hall.  She was claiming she was testing your independants due to the fact that she truly did need to leave you two alone for a while.

 

She said to stay put and she come back for you two but you never were good at listening.  Before she left she decided to give you two phones…. They were flip phones and you could hardly contain your laughter.  You took them though with a smile.  Once she was gone you two joked about the phones as you strolled into the next room.  You saw a Froggit and smiled patiently at it while your friend fell silent.  You head up first and found a bowl that contained several pieces of candy.  There was a note that said take one and you both did.  You shoved your into your pocket while your friend pop theirs into their mouth. You then went back and continued walking, occasionally getting calls for Toriel.

 

After a while you seemed to be getting close to the end of the Ruins.  You’ve both collect quite a few Gold pieces from sparing different monster and even stopped at a spider bake sale to pick up a doughnut.  You befriend, or at least you think you befriend, a ghost.  You got to an intersection.  You could either go straight or head north.  You decided to head straight first and ran into another Froggit who you chatted with happily.  After that you came to a dead end.  Surprisingly enough it had a small plastic knife sitting there, something that your friend picked up.

 

“Why did you grab that?”  You asked.

 

“Because what if we need to defend ourselves?”  They said as they shoved it into their pocket.

 

“I thought we weren’t going to hurt anything!”  You exclaimed as you watched them.  They just rolled their eyes, told you to relax and grabbed your hand.  They lead they way back then up.  You suddenly saw Toriel.  She seemed to be calling you but when she noticed you two standing there she quickly ran up, fretting over how you got there and if you both were alright.  She lead you up to what you assumed was her home.  She entered while you both looked in wonder at the house.  

 

“Hey look its another one of those gem things!”  Your friend exclaimed as you glanced at it.  They poked it with a wide smile before you do as well.  You sighed happily as you went inside.  There were stairs right in front of you leading down.  There was a room to your left and a hallway to your right.  You both saw Toriel standing there so you went to the hallway.  She lead you to a room and explained that it was both you and your friends room.  She apologised that she only had one bed but you informed her that it was alright, that you two shared beds before.  She smiled and ruffled both of your hairs before leaving.

 

You found it strange since you bother were eighteen but pushed it aside as you entered the room.  You immediately went over to the bed with a yawn and laid down, making sure you left enough room for your friend.  They crawled in after you and you both curl up.

 

“Tomorrow we are going to ask her how to get home.”  Your friend said as you yawned.  You hummed and nodded in agreement,

  
“Alright… Let’s just hope we can get home soon… I don’t think our families appreciate our disappearance.”  You said as you nodded off.  Your friend just hummed in agreement before nodding off as well.


	2. Sans the Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After staying the night at Toriels home you ask her how to get home. This leads to a series of events that ends with you meeting one of the Skeleton brothers. What will you do when he pops a rather unexpected question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a couple good comments on my last chapter and I am really glad people seem to be enjoying it! This Chapter may seem a bit... unrealistic towards the end. Honestly this isn't how I wanted this chapter to go but I was on a crunch for time so this is how it is. I know sans may seem a bit ooc but I do have a plan for how this is to go. Just on a side note this is slowly turning into more of how my friend and I would act, but I hope you still enjoy!

You were the first one to wake up.  The strange thing was you didn’t wake up yourself, something woke you up.  You sat up groggily and rubbed your eyes, careful not to wake your sleeping friend.  You glanced around the now dark room, slightly realizing that you two didn’t even bother turning off the light before nodding off, when a strong and very sweet scent hit your nose.  Your mouth water slightly at this as you slowly slid out of the bed, causing your friend to whine and roll over.  Her arms and legs sprawled out taking up the entire space.  

 

You chuckled at this and pulled out the flip phone Toriel gave you.  You flipped it open and used it as a light so you wouldn’t disturb your friend.  The light from the phone lit up the floor as you looked for the source of the smell.  It eventually landed on two plates of pie.  Your mouth watered more as you sat down next to them and picked one of the plates up.  For a brief second you thought about saving it for later but as your stomach growled you decided now was as a good of a time as ever.  You quickly devour it, licking your fingers clean as you glanced over at the other slice.  The thought of eating the other piece filled your head but you decided against it, knowing your friend would kick your butt if you did.

 

Speaking of your friend she was slowly starting to wake up.  She let out a small whine as she sat up, her hair pointing in all directions.  You couldn’t help but laugh as she shot a glare at you.  She turned and looked around before reaching over and turning on a lamp that sat in the corner.  She then looked back at you.  Your hair was just as much as a mess and your face was covered with pie.  She let out a snort of a laugh but quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment.  You couldn’t help but smile at you as you patted the ground next to you, motioning for her to take a seat and eat her pie.

 

She slowly slipped off the bed and crawled over to where you were sitting, sitting beside you as she picked up the plate.  She first sniffed it, not trusting anything in this bizarre world beneath yours.  You rolled your eyes and shoved her playfully, telling her not to be such a worry wart.  She shot you a glare and took a small bite of it before her eyes lit up.  She devoured it almost as quickly as you ate yours and flopped back against the floor when she was done.  You did the same thing as you laid beside her, staring up at the ceiling.

 

“You know if it wasn’t for our families back on top I wouldn’t mind staying here.”  You suddenly said, keeping your eyes trained on the ceiling.

 

“Really?  In a place where we are constantly attacked?  We’ve already been almost killed once and we’ve only been here for what, two days?”  Your friend exclaimed as the rolled over onto their side so they were facing you.  “Sure it would be nice if they didn’t want to hurt us but c'mon.  We don’t belong here….”  You let out a heavy sigh and nodded, sitting up with a stretch.

 

“You’re right… C’mon let's look around this room and see if there is anything we can use.”  You suggest as you stood, going over to a small dresser.  You pulled it out and found… two backpacks.  You shrugged as you grabbed them, tossing one to your friend as you kept the other for yourself.  The other drawers were filled with striped clothing that were meant for small children.  You frowned at this and glanced over at your friend who was looking through shoes.

 

“It appears she only has things for children.”  You murmured as you realized what this meant.  All the other humans that have fallen before you two must have been children… What happened to them?  You thought back to the pie and a horrible thought entered your mind.  You shook the gruesome thought out of your head though.  “We are not going to find anything of use for us in here.  We might as well go find Toriel.”  You said as you walked over to the door.

 

Your friend nodded and went over to you, grasping your hand for reassurance as you walked out of the room and down the hallway to the living room.  When you entered the living room Toriel looked up from her book and smiled at you both.  She was sitting in a rather large comfy looking chair next to a roaring fire.  You took a deep breath as you steeled yourself for what was to come.

 

“Toriel…”  You started.

 

“Yes my children, what do you desire?”  She asked.

 

“How do we get home?”  You asked.  Her smiled left her face for a brief second but quickly returned.

 

“What are you talking about… this is your home.”  She then quickly tried to distract you two with a fact about snails.  “Did you know that Garden snails have up to 14,175 teeth! They are all located on their tongue.”  

 

“How do we leave the Ruins, Toriel…”  You asked.  She suddenly got up and claimed she had to do something before rushing out of the room.  You heard her feet on the stairs and quickly followed her.  When you got the the bottom of the stairs she informed you that she was going to destroy the exit to the ruins.  She quickly hurried ahead and you both struggled to keep up.  She told you the fate of the other humans, how Asgore killed them and how he was going to kill us if we leave.  This didn’t stop you from following her to the end.  There she said that if we wanted to leave so badly we have to prove to her that we are strong enough to be able to.

 

Her attacks were strong and fast.  You both pulled each other out of the way of most but you were struck a few times.  Your friend cursed and begged for you to let her attack Toriel but you refused, saying that you can spare any monster without fighting, like a Froggit had said before.  It was when your friend was hit you realized you both could be in big trouble.  You were brought to your knees while your friend struggled to stand, huffing as she leaned into you, but you still refused to fight her.  Toriel sent another attack towards you and you shut your eyes, prepared to die but nothing happened.

 

You opened your eyes and saw the attacks were going around you!  She never actually wanted to hurt you!  She was just trying to scare you away so you wouldn’t leave!  As you realized this you couldn’t help but smile.  Toriel looked shocked but realized that you figured it out.  She attempted to talking you both into staying but after several minutes you proved that you really wanted to leave.  She ended the fight and hugged you both.  Telling you that if you really did leave to not come back.  This broke your heart but you understood why she said it.  

 

Your friend helped you stand and you both looked up at the large door.  You huffed and wheezed as you and her walked through it.  You slowly made your way down the long hallway, with the help of your friend, when suddenly another door appeared in front of you.  You stepped through and was greeted by the flowery Bastard.

 

He seemed to smirk at you as he mocked you both for wanting to spare everyone, although his taunts seemed more directed towards you than your friend.  He then disappeared and you continued to walk.  Once you were outside the bitter cold cut through you like a knife.  You shiver and scooted closer to you friend as you both walk.  Your friend kept glancing back, claiming that she heard someone behind you both.

 

You would have just shrugged it off as paranoia if it wasn’t for the fact you just heard a branch snap behind ya.  You both hurried along, wanting to avoid whatever monster was following you but by the time you reached the bridge it was right behind you.  You friend set you down on the ground as she turned to face whatever monster was behind you.  You shut your eyes, ready for another onslaught of attacks but they didn’t come.  The only thing that came was the noise of a… whoopie cushion?  You opened your eyes in shock at the sound and glanced back, only to see a rather short skeleton staring at you.

 

“Woah and I thought I was pale.”  He said as an easy going smile spread across his face.  It took you a moment to realize that he was talking about you.  “You okay kiddo?”  He asked.  He moved to take a step forward but your friend stepped in front of you, blocking his path.  “Aw c’mon.  I’m not gonna hurt her.”  He said the smile never leaving his face.

 

“I-it's fine… he can h-help if he wants.”  You stuttered out between shivers.  Your friend glared at him as she moved out of the way, letting him crouch in front of you.

 

“Man whatever did this sure did a skele-ton of damage to ya.”  He winked at you.  You couldn’t help but chuckle at the bad pun as your friend groaned.  “Here.  I’ve got some bandages you can use.”  He said as he pulled some out of his hoodie pocket.  He then wrapped you up before standing.  He informed you both that he was Sans the Skeleton and that it was his job to capture humans.  Luckily for you he was on his day off.  

 

“You know you both are lucky.  Normally my brother would be here to capture you but he's training with Undyne so you're off the… hook for now.”  He seemed to chuckle at a pun but you just didn’t understand.  “But hey, I think he’d be happy if he did see ya both.  How about you twos and us go on a little double date~”  He smirked at this.

 

“No way in hell.”  Your friend answered before you could.  You slapped her in the leg and pulled her down towards you so you could whisper in her ear.

 

“Don’t be so rude!  He just helped me!  Let’s just go on a small double date.  Who knows you could even have some fun!”  She looked at you like you were nuts but when she saw you weren’t joking she let out a loud sigh and stood, her arms crossed.

 

“Fine.  We will go with you.  No funny business though alright?”  He nodded.

 

“Great!  Make sure you dress nice!  The next town has a small inn you can stay at, lets meet there in a few hours.”  And just like that he was gone.  You both sigh as you stood and made your way to the next town.  It took longer than you hoped, due to some random puzzles and monster, but you finally made it.  The sign said Snowdin and looking around you realized why.  The first shop you went to actually did have some rather pretty clothes, you had to ask the shop keep multiple times for them though.  As you finished shopping she informed you that the next door lead to the inn.  You and your friend pooled what little gold you had left and go yourselves a room.  As you go in you flopped onto the bed and stretched.

 

You were tired from the long day but realized you only had an hour to prepare for the date, damn those puzzles.  You took a quick shower and pulled on the dress you bought.  It was a pretty blue dress that hugged all your curves, although you did feel a little pudgy in it your friend reassured you that you looked adorable.  It went down midthigh and sparkled when the light hit it just right.  You had a pair of matching flats that you realized was going to be awful in the snow.  You let out a heavy sigh about this.  You had little confidence in yourself when it came to girly stuff.

 

It was when your friend came out of the bathroom in her dress that your confidence hit rock bottom.  She had her hair down, something she almost never did.  She had a navy blue dress on that went down all the way to the floor,  she wasn’t quite as curvy as you but the dress still hugged her pretty well.  You were so shocked about how good she looked that you didn’t notice the look on her face.

 

“You realize we are about to go on a date with two skeletons right?  One that we haven’t even met and the other we’ve only known for like five minutes.”  

 

“C’mon.  It's like a blind date!  It’s exciting!  Plus who knows they might be able to help us get home!”

  
“Or kill us.  You heard what he said... It's him and his brothers job to capture humans...”  She scoffed as she sat down on the bed next to you.  “Do you really think this is a go-”  She was interrupted by a knock on the door.  You looked at her nervously as you stood.  You walked over to the door, took a deep breath and opened it. 


	3. A Murderous Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out on a Date with Sans and Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since this story is quite as popular as my other one (Bonely Love if you have checked it out I highly suggest it!) The chapter won't come quite as fast, but I should still be posting at least two a week until it is finish. (I may or may not already have this whole story planned out)

“OH MY GOD ARE THOSE HUMANS!”  Was what you were greeted with.  Standing outside the door was Sans, dressed rather well, and a taller skeleton who you assumed was his brother.  It was the brother said that.  The brother had a full suit on and he looked rather cute while Sans had dress pants on, a white button up shirt and a vest.  

 

“Yeah bro.”  Sans said as he eyed you.  The look on his face hinted that he liked your outfit a lot.

 

“BROTHER!  WE CAN NOT GO ON A DATE WITH THEM!  WE MUST CAPTURE THEM!”  He exclaimed his arms flailing slightly.  Your friend was immediately at your side, pulling you away and behind her, shooting a glare at Sans.

 

“Aw c’mon Papyrus.  One little date won’t hurt you and who knows you might capture their heart~”  Sans chuckled as Papyrus let out a groan.  

 

“Yeah right.  C’mon let’s get this over with.”  Your friend said as she kept you hidden behind her back.  You looked around her curiously and San;s gave you a playful wink.

 

“AUGH FINE.  BUT AFTER THIS WE CAPTURE THEM.”  Papyrus said as he crossed his arms.  San’s smiled broaden as he motioned for you to follow them.  Your friend kept you behind her as you walked.  It was very weird seeing her this protective.  Normally it was you protecting her but it seem these monster bring out her protective side.

 

“Follow me~ I know a shortcut.”  San’s said.  Suddenly a weird almost electric sensation filled your body.  In a flash you were no longer in the inn.  Now you were at the desk of a rather nice looking restaurant.

 

“BROTHER HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO BOOK A TABLE HERE?”  Papyrus exclaimed as he looked around in shock.

 

“Oh I know somebody.  C’mon our table awaits~”  He said as a waiter came up to him.  They lead the group to the table and took the drink order.  An uncomfortable silence fell across the table as your friend continued to glare at Sans.

 

“So uh… Papyrus was it?”  You asked in an attempt to break the silence.  He nodded but didn’t say much.  “Well it’s nice to meet you Papyrus!”  You smiled and he seemed a bit shocked about your politeness.  

 

“WEIRD.  UNDYNE ALWAYS TELLS ME THAT HUMANS ARE MEAN AND HEARTLESS BUT YOU SEEM VERY NICE!”  He exclaimed.  This surprised you slightly.  Is that how monsters see humans?  Sans shot him a look but he seem unaware of it.  Your friend scoffed.

 

“Yeah we’re the heartless ones!”  She exclaimed.  “We’ve been attacked so many times since falling down here!  Unprovoked may I remind you!” She paped her arm in an attempt to calm her but it was no use.  “You're the heartless ones here!  You’re the ones that are called monsters!”  You gasped at her rudeness as you smacked her arm.

 

“I am so terribly sorry about that!”  You exclaimed quickly.  “We both have just been very stressed since falling down here!  It is so different compared to up top and we are not used to seeing monsters!  We’ve honestly met some pretty nice ones, including you two!”  You realized you were rambling as your face grew red and you suddenly stopped, looking down at the table.  

 

“Man you two are the exact opposite of each other.”  Sans said with a chuckle.  “Ones so nice and easily flustered while the others a…”  He propped his head up with his hands, smiling at your friend. “Really bitch.”  

 

“You wanna go you undercooked noodle?” You friend said as she slammed her hands on the table.

 

“Undercooked noodle?”  You questioned before bursting out in laughter, leaning against her slightly.  “Where the heck did you hear that?”  You asked.  You laughter seemed to lessen some of the tense but it was still very much there.  The waiter came back with your drinks and took your order.  Once he was gone you took a small sip of your drink.  Since you didn’t recognize anything on the menu Sans suggested one.  Now that you’re drinking it you realize that it was an alcoholic beverage.

 

Your friend, who ordered the same thing you did, seemed unfazed by this as she took a huge gulp of hers.  Silence filled the table again as you looked around the restaurant nervously.  Monsters were glancing over at your table and it made you feel even more shy.

 

“Excuse me while I use the restroom.”  Your friend suddenly said as she got up and headed towards the washroom.  Once she was gone the atmosphere seemed to lighten.  

 

“How are you even friends with her?”  Sans asked as he leaned on his hands again.  Both Papyrus and Sans eyes were trained on you which made you feel a little nervous.

 

“Oh well it’s kinda a long story…. you really wanna hear it?”  You asked.  The both nodded.  “Well back in middle school I moved to a new area… my father got a new job so I had to leave all my friends behind…”  You started as you thought back to that day.

 

“Aw c’mon sweetheart it won’t be so bad!”  You father exclaimed as he tried to get you out of the car.  It was your first day at a new school and you really didn’t want to go.  You already missed your old school and friends and seeing this new one just made your heart hurt.  “You will make plenty of new friends dear.  Please get out of the car?”  You let out a heavy sigh as you pushed the door open and got out, looking around.  Your father smiled and lead you into the building, dropping you off at the office and promising that he would be there that afternoon to pick you up.  

 

He quickly pecked your cheek before heading out, leaving you in the unfamiliar office.  At least the lady at the desk was nice.  She asked you what your name was and when you told her she told you it was a really pretty name.  She then asked if you knew anybody that went to this school.  You shook your head as you looked to the floor.

 

“Hm… I see…”  She turned on the intercom and asked for a student to come down to the office.  Your were mortified.  The last thing you wanted was to bother another student.  A girl, just slightly taller than you, enter the office.  She looked at your curiously before going up to the desk.  The lady introduced you two, saying that the girl was her daughter and often showed new student around.  The girl smiled at you and held out her hand.  You took it shyly and shook it.  It wasn’t until you were out of the office that she finally spoke.

 

“Wow we normally don’t get new students this late in the year!  Where are you from?”  She asked as she lead you to your locker.  You mumbled the answer as you kept your eyes trained to the floor.  She suddenly stopped in front of you, causing you to look up at her in shock.  “You know what?  I am going to be your new best friend!”  She exclaimed with a wide smile.  She shoved her hand into her pockets and pulled out a small friendship bracelet.  She held it out to you and you took it after several seconds.  You looked down at it in silence before looking up at her.  A wide smile slowly spread across your face.

 

“And we’ve been friends ever since.”  You ended.  You so lost in the memory as a goofy smiled spread across your face that you didn’t even see the look the brothers gave each other.  “She really helped me come out of my shell… I used to be so shy… but look at me now!”  You beamed at the two.  Your friend walked back over to you from the washroom and she appeared to be… differently.  You couldn’t quite put your finger on it though so you let it pass.

 

“So what did I miss?”  She asked as she glanced over at Sans, whom seemed to be staring rather hard at her.  “Hey don’t you know it's rude to stare?”  She growled.  He looked like he was about to say something when the food arrived.  Everything looked amazing and everybody immediately started eating… Well except Sans who drowned his food in ketchup first.

 

Once the meal was over and the bill was paid, Sans and Papyrus ended up paying for it, everybody got up and started heading over to the exit.  At a desk a concerned mother was talking to a manager, explaining that her child had gone missing.  You frowned at this and hope that the child was found.  Once you were out of the restaurant Sans turned to his brother.

 

“So bro, still planning on capturing the humans?”  He asked.  As he said this your friend pulled you behind her.

 

“UH WELL…. NO… THEY ARE TOO FRIENDLY TO BE CAPTURED…”  He smiled at you but ignored your friend.  “TONIGHT WAS RATHER… FUN…. IF NOT A BIT INTENSE.  WE SHOULD DEFINITELY DO THIS AGAIN.”  As he said this Sans glanced at you and winked.  “WELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST BE OFF!  UNDYNE WISHES FOR ME TO STAY THE NIGHT AT HER PLACE TONIGHT!  FAREWELL HUMANS!  FAREWELL BROTHER!”  He said as he ran off.  Your friend glanced at Sans before glancing at you.

 

“I’m uh… gonna head back to the inn… Don’t stay out too late.”  She said to you before turning to Sans.  “You do anything to her and I will turn you into dust.”  She warned before walking off.  San’s seemed a little shocked by this before glancing over at you.

 

“C’mon let’s go to Grillbys and get a drink.”  He grabbed your hand, a smile spreading across his cheeks.  “I know a shortcut.”  Just as they left a wail left the restaurant.  

  
“No!  Someone killed my baby!  I found their ashes!”  The mother wailed, demanding action to be taken. 


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After drinking with Sans you go back to the hotel only to have a rather strange dream about the Skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo so Yeah I hope Y'all like this chapter. I certainly had fun writing it! I feel like it might only be a few more chapter left before the ending and I gotta say I am kinda excited for the ending! But I still have plenty of drama to write so don't worry~ I will hopefully have a smut filled chapter somewhere in here before it ends (I plan on it but who knows it can change.)

The trip to Grillbys was short.  Sans had another “short cut” and it simply amazed you how fast you two got there.  You asked him how he did it and he shrugged.  He opened the door and you walked in, smiling at the different monsters who were in the bar.  They all smiled at you and you could feel their eyes checking you out as you walked over to the counter, taking a seat in front of the bartender.  He waved a hand at Sans who came up beside you and sat next to you.

 

“Hey Grillby.  The usually for me.”  He said before glancing over at you.  “What do you want?”  He asked.

 

“Oh… Uh can I have a fireball?”  You asked.  Grillby nodded and went to get the drinks.  A monster wander up to Sans and patted his shoulder.

 

“Man you really scored!”  He whispered rather loudly.  He was at least loud enough for you to hear him.  “She’s smoking!”  He added before he leaned back, smiling at Sans.  Your face flushed as Grillby brought the drinks.  e handed the glasses over and you quickly downed yours.  You made a slight face but otherwise it really didn’t affect you.  Honestly your senior year was filled with partying so you were use to this.

 

“I bet I can out drink you~”  You said to San’s playfully as you shoved his shoulder.  He smirked as you as he finished his drink.

 

“Is that so?”  He asked.  He ordered another round of drinks.  “Fine.  I accept your challenge.  May the best drinker win.”  A small crowd formed around you as you both kept downing shots.  The shots eventually turned into full glasses of whisky mixed with some sort of soda and you chugged yours.  You were beginning to feel a little dizzy but you refused to be out drunk.  After a while though it became too much for you and you had to call it quits.  San seemed to be hardly affected by the booze even though he consumed about as much as you did.

 

When it was time to go you slowly got up and stumbled to the door.  The world swayed around you and you had to hold your arms out to keep yourself steady but refused Sans help when he offered it to you.  He was at least able to lead you towards the hotel and up to your room.  He knocked on the door and in a matter of moments her friend opened it.  She looked wide eyed at you before turning her attention back to Sans, glaring at him.  He simply smiled and helped you into the room, much to your friends dismay.  He helped you to the bed before he went to the door.  Your friend was about to slam the door shut in his face when he suddenly asked to speak to her.  She stepped out into the hallway and shut the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Listen here brat.”  He said as he crossed his arms looking up at your friend.  “I know what you did back at the restaurant.  You’re lucky your friend was there otherwise I would have ended you right then and there.”  He growled as his eyes glowed a blue.  An evil smirk spread across your friend's face as she looked down at the skeleton.

 

“Do you honestly think I am afraid of you Sans~”  She said as she leaned down slightly so her face was leveled to his.  “You know I find it rather interesting how y’all turn to dust when killed~  Kinda made me wonder how big of a pile your brother would leave~”  She seemed to purr as she straighten up.  His hands balled into fists at the mention of his brother.

 

“Don’t you dare touch him you witch!”  He warned as his eye turned a deeper blue.

 

“Or what~?  You’ll kill me and leave poor _____ by herself?”  She purred as she walked around him, hands tucked behind her back.  “That surely would be a shame.  She’d never want to speak to you again if you did~”  She stopped when she was in front of him the smirk still on her face.  “Plus she couldn’t survive without me~  She would have died long ago without me.  I am her only friend~  I am the one that invited her to all those parties.”  She leaned forward again, the smirk widening as her eyes narrowed.  “I am the one who made her who she is.”  She shoved him back suddenly and pinned him to the floor with her foot.  

 

“Ya know Sans when I first saw you I couldn’t help but feel hatred towards you, yet I couldn’t quite figure out why.”  She pressed her heel against his sternum, causing him to gasp in pain.  “Then I remember why back at the restaurant.  I remembered all those fights, all those different timelines when it was I  fell down the hole and not her.”  She leaned down slightly the smirk falling from her face.  “That’s right Sans.  I remember the restarts.  I remember the pain on your face after I killed your brother.”  Her voice was now dangerously low, her words filled with venom.  “And I remember killing you.  You were honestly so easy to kill.  You just didn’t know how to stop fucking moving.

 

“But now I have you pinned.  I could easily kill you and end this whole thing~  All that would be left is killing everybody else behind her back, very easy~”  She finished.  Sans was at a lost for words as he stared up at her.  He was surprised.  No one was suppose to remember anything after the restart… Yet there she was.

 

“You kill me now and you’ll be stuck in the underground forever.”  He finally said as he pushed her off and teleported away slightly.  

 

“Oh yeah~ What are you going to do when we reach the judgement hall~?  Are you gonna let her pass and not me?  Because I can promise you that she won’t go on without me.  I am the only thing she has~ and without me she is nothing~”  She seemed to become more aggressive as she spoke.  “You’ll have to kill both of us and then what?  Do it over and over again until she finally breaks and shes the one that deals the final blow~ Oh how delicious would that be~ Little miss goody goody never kill anyone killing you~”  She smirked again.  

 

“Oh it must be so hard for you Sans.”  She said with fake sympathy.  “I know in many of the other timeline you two ended up together~  It probably would have happened in this one too, if it wasn’t for me.  Now scam.  I gotta a drunk friend to take care of.”  She turned and went over to the door before stopping and turning back to face him.  “Oh and Sans? If you try anything with her I will make sure you’ll receive your brother's ashes in the mail.”  She opened the door, stepped in and slammed it shut, leaving the shocked Sans in the hallway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You were laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling when your friend came in.  She gave you a patient smile as she sat down on the bed next to you.

 

“What did you and *hic* S-Sans talked about?”  You slurred as you sat up, swaying slightly as you leaned against her.  She chuckled slightly.  

 

“Oh hun he just wanted to make sure you got plenty of  rest~ nothing else.”  She reassured you as she helped you lay back down.  “Did you have fun tonight?”  She asked as she pulled the blanket up and over you.  You nodded and murmured.

 

“I… I think I-I *hic* have f-feelings for Sens… Sans.”  You murmured as you nuzzled the pillow.  Your friend frowned at this.

 

“Oh hun that's no good!”  She said as she sat down on the other bed.

 

“I-It's not?”  You asked in confusion.

 

“No it's not!  He is a skeleton and you’re a human!  How would it possibly work out between you two?”

 

“I dunno… feels like w-we’re meant to be.”  You murmured again as you started to slowly drift off.  You could hear her scoff and say something, but you were so close to sleep that you didn’t pick it up.

 

_“C’mon this isn’t funny!”  Sans said as he wander around your home.  You had invited him over after a movie date night and was currently hiding from him.  You could hardly hold your giggles as he walked past you.  You snuck out of your hiding spot and slowly crept up behind him._

_“Surprise!”  You yelled as you wrapped your arms around him from behind.  “I got you!”  You declared as you nuzzled his back.  He chuckled._

_“Yeah you got me… now whatcha gonna do with me?”  He asked as he turned around in your grasp so you were facing him.  You thought about it for a mere seconds before leaning forward and pressing your lips against his teeth.  He seemed a little shocked by this but he wasn’t gonna complain._

_“... I love you Sans.”  You said as you wrapped your arms tightly around him, pulling him into a tight hug._

_“Woah… I love you too babe.”  He said as he hugged you back, his boney hands running up and down your back.  You remained quiet for a while and this seemed to bug him.  “Babe what's wrong…?”  He asked as he pulled away slightly as he looked down at you with concern.  You put on a fake smile._

_“Oh nothing!  Just wanted to let you know I love ya!”  You hugged him again so he couldn’t see that your face returned to one of worry.  You couldn’t help but feel something was going to change you happiness…_

You woke the next morning with a jolt.  A hand flew up to your head and you rubbed it slightly.  That was certainly a weird dream you had… You’ve only known the guy for a day and he is already occupying your dreams!  Your face flushed as you glanced across the room over at your friend.  She was sleeping peacefully with her back turned to you in the other bed.  You looked back up at the ceiling as you thought about the dream again.

  
Thinking about it brought an almost aching pain to your chest.  It seemed so real and you both seemed so happy…  You shook your head as you tried to clear your thoughts.  You couldn’t allow yourself to be distracted by this.  Today you were leaving Snowdin and hopefully you’ll be able to make it back home by sundown.  Still you couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.


	5. Flashbacks and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the reader starts having flashback to previous timelines?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I really liked how this one turned out! Sorry if switching between the flashbacks and whats actually happening becomes a little confusing. Anyway I hope you enjoy~

You two didn’t stay at the hotel long.  After your friend woke up she decided that it would probably be best to leave as soon as possible.  So after a quick shower you changed back into your normal clothes you two headed down to the front desk.  You handed the monster there the keys to your room and headed out into Snowdin.  It was a particular cold day and you two shivered as you huddled for warmth.  You wonder if you’d see Sans again but you highly doubt it.

 

As you passed a rather large house with two mailboxes you couldn’t help but stop and stare up at it.  It filled you with mix emotions.  For some reason you felt… Joy while staring at it.  Your friend notice your weird behaviour and asked what was wrong.

 

“I… I don’t know… For some reason seeing this house fills me with joy… I wonder who lives here?”  You stepped closer to take a look at the stuffed mailbox to see if you can see a name on it but your friend pulled you away suddenly.  You looked at her with wide eyes.

 

“C’mon!  We don’t have time to mess around!  I am sure our parents are freaking out about us not coming home last night!”  She said as she started to pull you towards the town exit.  You sighed and follow but cast a fleeting glance back at the house.  You thought you saw movement up by a window but you weren’t sure.  When you left Snowdin a heavy fog filled the area.  You frowned as you clutched your friends arm.  You both slowly made your way through the fog.  You stumbled a few times but your friend was always there to catch you.

 

When you finally enter a cave and the sound of water hitting the ground filled your ears.  You blinked as your eyes got use to the darknest.  You both approached a small monster child that was talking about a heroine named Undyne.  Your friend seemed to tense up slightly at this but you brushed it off.  Your thoughts were elsewhere.

 

“Hey guys long time no see!”  Hearing the voice made you refocus on the task at hand as you looked around, noticing Sans standing at a stand, an easy going smile spread across his face.  You couldn’t help but smile as you went over to him and leaned against the booth.

 

“Hey San’s I had a bunch of fun last night!”  You said in a flirty tone, finger tracing against the wood of the stand.  “I certainly wouldn’t mind doing it again~”  You smiled.  Since your back was turned to her you didn’t see your friend draw a line across her neck, but Sans certainly did.  He gulped and moved away from you slightly.

 

“Aw jeez kid that's kind of ya but I don’t think it's gonna happen.”  The smile left as you stood back, looking down at the ground slightly.

 

“O-oh…”  You turned your attention towards your friend who was looking at an echo flower.  “Hey I um… am going to go up a head and check things out…  Come whenever you are ready…”  With slumped shoulders you made your way to the next area.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Glad to see you can listen~”  Your friend purred as she walked over to the stand, leaning against like you did earlier.  “Maybe your brother will live after all~”  She smirked as Sans glared at her.

 

“I don’t understand how keeping us apart helps you.”  He growled as his eyes narrowed.

 

“Oh it doesn’t help me in the slightest!  In fact it probably would be easier to kill monsters if you were there to distract her, but I know this pains you more than anything else… Well maybe besides your brothers death~”  She smirked more.  “Oh how it must pain you to see her slowly become corrupt like I am~”  She stood and turned walking off towards the next area before Sans could say a thing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When she finally caught up to you she could see you were very upset about being rejected by Sans.  She gently patted your back and told you he wasn’t worth it anyway.  It still didn’t take away the slight pain you felt as you kept walking.  The next puzzle was actually rather easy, just avoid the rocks as the fell.  You both entered the next area and came to grass that was taller than both of you.  You began to walk through it but stopped when you heard talking from above.  You both glance up and saw a monster in armor, who you assumed was Undyne.  Your friend cursed while you watched her curiously.

 

She seemed to be talking to… Papyrus?  Out of all the monsters you never thought Papyrus would talk to someone like that but hey, who were you to judge a book by its cover?  You had to strain your ears to hear what they were saying but it seemed they were talking about capturing you and your friend!  Papyrus seemed to talk her out of capturing you, which is strange because you would think he would trying for the both of you, but Undyne wouldn’t have it.  He eventually nodded and said that he would do anything to help before leaving.  Your friend grabbed your hand and you both slowly started to crept towards the other side of the room but the grass rustled around you.

 

Undyne took notice of this and moved towards the edge of the cliff she was standing on, summoning her spear out of nowhere.  She stood there for a brief moment, before deciding nothing was there.  She slowly backed away, leaving you and your friend to breathe a sigh of relief.

 

“God that was close…”  Your friend murmured as she sat on the ground.  “God only knows what she would have done to us if we were caught…”

 

“Well hey you don’t know… Maybe if we talked to her she would have been willing to help us!”  You said as you looked down at her.

 

“Oh my god would you quit with that optimistic crap?  It’s starting to really piss me off.”  She said angrily as she looked up at you.  This threw you off.  She’s never once spoken to you like that and it was actually surprising.  “Not everyone is going to let us off the hook!”  She added as her eyes narrowed at you.  Her strange behavior was very off putting towards you and you couldn’t help but slowly feel like you shouldn’t trust her.  You shook those thoughts out of your head though.  She was your best friend!  Of course you can trust her.  Still… the uneasy look Sans always gives her when she's around did make you question it.  You then decided to head back and talk to Sans.

 

“Oh shit I think I forgot something back at the hotel!”  You lied.  She raised an eyebrow and began to slowly get up.  “No no!  You wait here and I will run back to get it.  It would be useless for us both to head back right?”  She seemed to think for a second before shrugging, sitting back down.  “Don’t worry!  I will be back in a few minutes!”  You turned and hurried out of the area and back towards where San’s stand was.  When you got there though he was nowhere in sight.  Your cursed slightly when you suddenly heard something.

 

_“Oh it doesn’t help me in the slightest!  In fact it probably would be easier to kill monsters if you were there to distract her, but I know this pains you more than anything else… Well maybe besides your brothers death~ Oh how it must pain you to see her slowly become corrupt like I am~”_  Even though it was real faint you recognized it as your friend voice.  Your frowned slightly and looked around, your attention finally turning to the Echo Flower.  You approached it as it repeated what it said.  Yes that was certainly your friend voice.  You wonder who she was talking to but then realized it must have been Sans.

 

‘Why would she want to kill other monster?’  You asked yourself as you stared at the Echo Flower.  You mind suddenly felt fuzzy and you tried to shake the feeling like you should remember something.  It didn’t go away and you actually had to sit down.  The world seemed to sway around you as your vision went black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Different timelines?”  You questioned Sans as he gave you a grave look._

_“Yes.  There's a way that this whole timeline can be reset, kinda like when you are playing a videogame and you can restart the whole game, except instead of just starting the same one over it creates a new one where either you fall down, or this horrible woman who kills everybody.”  You tilted your head as he took your hands into his own._

_“I have lived, and died, through so many timelines ______.  Some are great!  The ones that you are in are the best one!  But for some reason the reset button is hit, I don’t know if it's you who does it or someone else, and I am forced into a new timeline where I don’t know if I am going to meet you or that awful witch.”  He squeezed your hand._

_“Why are you telling me this?”  You questioned as you watched his face closely._

_“Because I hope this will prevent another restart… I don’t know how many more I can handle… How can I do the simplest things knowing that someday I will wake up in Snowdin again?”  He pressed his forehead against yours.  “So please… if someone or something gives you the option to restart please please please don’t.”  You would see the blue tears welling in his eye sockets._

_“Sans…”  It broke your heart to see him like this.  How many times did he have to live through this?  How many other yous has he fallen for and lost because of a restart.  “San’s I promise I won’t restart… and if it does happen I will remember you I promise.”  You gently pressed a kiss to his teeth before smiling at him._

_“Thank you…”  He smiled back._

 

* * *

 

 

You came to for a few seconds before blacking out again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Wait what are you doing?!?”  You screamed at your friend pulled you away from Sans.  You were beyond pissed at her after she accused him of using you._

_“We are going to fucking fix this.  Make it so you and that goddamn monster never fall in love.”  She said as she dragged you up the mountain pass.  You were out on a picnic with Sans when your best friend came along and ruined it.  She ended up knocking Sans unconscious and pulling you away.  “We are resetting and I am going down with you.”  Your eyes widen as she says this._

_“Wait what no!”  You struggled against her but she was too strong.  “Why are you doing this?!?  Why can’t you let me be happy with Sans?”  You started to cry as she pulled you off the path._

_“He is a monster!  What makes you think you can actually love of them!  They are disgusting creatures!  How you didn’t kill them through your run I’ll never know.”  After a few short minutes you both came upon the hole that lead down to the underground.  In front of it floated a rectangular piece of metal with “TRUE RESTART” written across it.  “While we both are still alive this button will always be here.  Anyone can push it.  But if we both go down and come out, it will disappear.”  She smiled evilly.  “I am going to kill all those monsters and make sure no one can ever restart it again.”  She pushed the button before you both tumbled down into darkness…_

 

* * *

 

 

You gasped as you woke up, looking around in confusion.  Was that a dream or did all that really happen?  Had you and Sans been a thing in different timelines?  Is your friend truly a genocidal monster?  These questions bounced around in your head.  You bit your lips as you stared down at your feet.  Why was this happening now?  Why were you having these flashback, or were they dreams?  Your vision began to fade again and you let out a small whimper.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“I love you.”  It came out so suddenly that you jolted your head up.  Did Sans really just say he loved you?  He looked away, a nervous smile spread across his face as a blue blush dusted his cheeks.  “H-Hey don’t stare like that.”  He said.  You couldn’t help but smile as you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him close to press a kiss against his teeth._

_“I love you too, bonehead.”  You chuckled._

 

* * *

 

  
You blinked awake and jolted up.  Even though that was the shortest out of all of them it finally helped you decide what you were going to do.  You stood up and started to make your way towards your friend.  You were going to confront her about it.


	6. Remembering Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confronting your friend about her murderous tendencies everything goes down.

You treked back to where you friend was waiting.  She smiled up at you but when you didn’t return the smile she could tell something wasn’t right.  She stood, dusting off her pants before crossing her arms.  The look she gave you sent a shiver down your spine but you refused to back down.  If she was truly the monster that showed in your… dreams… then she needed to be stopped.

 

“So what did you forget?”  She asked, her voice cold.

 

“Apparently my past.”  You answered just as coldly.  This seemed to surprise her, but after a few seconds a smirk spread across her lips.

 

“That damn Echo Flower picked up what I said to Sans I’m guessing?”  When you nodded she let out a chuckle.  “So what.  You suddenly remember everything?”  That you knew wasn’t true.  If those flashbacks were correct there are many different timelines you should remember but don’t.  But you remembered enough to want to stop her.  “So you now know the truth huh?”  She smirked more as she took a step towards you.  You wanted to flee but remained planted in your spot.

 

“Why do you want to kill the monsters?”  You asked as you kept your eyes trained on her.  You question was met by silence as she took another step towards you.  “Why. Do. You. Want. To. Kill. The. Monsters?”  You asked again with more force.  Your forcefulness seemed to shock her as she stopped her advance on you.

 

“Because they are disgusting!  They are unnatural!  They don’t deserve to be on top and they don’t deserve to live.”  She exclaimed.

 

“Who are you to be the one to decide that?”  You asked, taking a step towards her.

 

“Well once I get to the end, beat Asgore and kill Flowey I will be a god.”  She answered with a smirk.

 

“I’ll just restart the timeline.”  You said cooley.

 

“If we both leave the underground at the same time then it won’t appear.”  She answered, her smirk growing.  “There is nothing you can do to prevent this.”

 

“... I just won’t go back up top then.”  Her smirk dropped.

 

“What?”

 

“As long as I don’t cross the barrier that button will remain there.  Someone else will come along and push it.”  You smiled at your small victory but it quickly fanish as she burst into laughter.

 

“You realize.”  She said as she took another threatening step towards you.  “I can make the button disappear another way.”  She smiled evilly.  “If one of us was to kill the other the button will be destroyed.”  She pulled out a knife.  At first you thought that it was the little plastic one from the ruins but the way it shined when a light hit it proved that it wasn’t.  She managed to get a hold of a real knife.

 

She swung it at you and you quickly ducked out of the way.  You turn to flee but she dug the blade into your calf, causing you to cry out in pain.  You collapse to the ground, grasping your calf as you looked up at her.  She held up the knife so she could admire your blood slowly slipping down it.

 

“And here I was hoping I could keep my best friend alive.”  She smirked as she leaned down, letting the blood from the knife drip down onto you.  “Honestly though let's be real.  You never really was my friend.  The day we met all I saw was a sad, pitiful little girl and my first thoughts wasn’t oh let's be her best friend!  It was oh I could use her.”  She let the blade run across your cheek and down to your throat.  “And use you I did~  I never had to do homework, I always had a ride somewhere.”  Her eyes narrowed as she pressed the blade against your throat.  “But now you won’t obey and you’re getting in my way~”

 

You did the only thing you could do.  You spat in her face and kicked her leg out with your uninjured one.  You managed to get to your feet and shout.

 

“UNDYNE THERE’S A HUMAN HERE AND SHE IS TRYING TO KILL A MONSTER!”  You could hear your friend curse as she scrambled away, towards the other side of the area.  A spear came flying out of nowhere and nearly struck her but she managed to dodge it just in time.  You attempted to hobble away, back towards Snowdin but there was a bright flash and Undyne was picking you up by the back off your shirt.  You let out a small pitiful whimper as she turned you around, so you were facing her.

 

She glared into your eyes and all you could do was pray that whatever she did to you was quick.  She held you out and lifted her spear, aiming it at the center of your chest.  You squeezed your eyes shut and waited for the final blow.

 

“UNDYNE THAT IS NOT THE HUMAN YOU SHOULD BE KILLING.”  Papyrus’ voice cut through the area and you opened your eyes slightly to see that she was no longer staring at you, but at Papyrus who came up behind you.  “SHE IS INNOCENT.  SHE HASN’T HARMED A SINGLE SOUL SINCE BEING DOWN HERE.  IT IS THE OTHER ONE THAT YOU SHOULD BE AFTER!”

 

“Papyrus, she is still human.  We need these souls.”  She said as she raised the spear again.

 

“WHILE YOU ARE KILLING THIS ONE, THE OTHER ONE COULD BE OFF, CAUSING HARM TO OTHER MONSTERS.  DO NOT WORRY THOUGH.  I SHALL WATCH HER FOR YOU.”  Undyne seemed unconvinced but she eventually hand you over to him.

 

“Fine.  But keep a close eye on her.  We don’t need her escaping.”  

 

He saluted her before picking you up.  Undyne stalked towards the area you Ex-friend ran off to.  Papyrus turned around and began to walk back to Snowdin.  You rested your head against his rib cage.

 

“... Thanks for saving me Papyrus.”  You murmured.

 

“AW DON’T MENTION IT HUMAN.”  He said with a goofy smile on his face.  You couldn’t help but smiled back before cringing in pain.  “DO NOT WORRY HUMAN.  ONCE WE GET BACK SANS WILL FIX YOUR LEG.”  Sans.  You thought back to those dreams and couldn’t help the blush that spread across your cheeks.  Since he was the one that first told you about the different timelines does that mean he still remembers you?  If so then are his feeling the same.  Even with the lack of Sans shortcuts Papyrus managed to get back to their home rather quickly.  

 

“BROTHER I AM HOME.”  Papyrus exclaimed.

 

“Oh hey bro whe-”  He looked up from the book he was reading and stopped midsentence when he saw you curled up in his brother's arms.  The blood from your calf slowly dripping down to the floor.  He was instantly up and at his brothers side, taking you from his arms.  “What happened?”  He asked Papyrus as he brought you over to the couch.  He set you down gently and pushed up your pants leg, causing a small pained hiss to leave you.

 

“I AM UNSURE.  WHEN I GOT THERE SHE WAS IN UNDYNES GRASP BUT SHE WAS ALREADY HURT.  PERHAPS THE OTHER HUMAN CAUSED THE INJURY?”  Papyrus said as he watched Sans bandage your leg.  He looked up to see if this was true.  You nodded your head before looking away.  “UNDYNE WENT AFTER HER.  ALTHOUGH I SHOULD GO AND SEE IF SHE IS OKAY…”

 

“NO!”  Both you and Sans shouted.  Papyrus looked about as shocked as you did as you looked at Sans, the blush returned.

 

“Sorry bro.  It's too dangerous.  Plus it's nearly time for bed.”  You frowned at this.  How long were you actually out when you were having your dreams.  You thought it could have only been a few minutes but could it have been hours?  Papyrus seemed to pout but he agreed to stay home.  He went up to his room and shut the door, leaving you and Sans alone.  You sat there in silence for a few moments.

 

“Sans I… I remember…”  You murmured which caused him to look at you with shock.  “I don’t remember everything but…”  A smile came to your lips.  “I remember you loving me.”  Suddenly his arms were around you, pulling you against his rib cage.

 

“Sans she wants to kill me… she wants to make it so no one can reset…”  Tears welled in your eyes as you realized this.  If she wouldn’t have been successful in killing you, none of the monster you befriend would survive her.

 

“Shush it's okay… I won’t let her take you away from me again.”  He declared as he rubbed your back,

 

“I have to kill her Sans…”  You murmured which caused him to pull away in surprise.  “It's the only way I can stop her, and destroy the reset button…”

 

“But you’ll gain EXP…”  He murmured as he hugged you closer.  “What if it makes it so you can’t cross the barrier…”

 

“Well than I will be stuck down here with you.”  You said with a smile.  You both sat there in silence, before his hand started to slowly trail down your back and he groped your rear.  You let out a surprise squeak and he pulled away slightly, looking at you with concern.

 

“I’m sorry… It’s just been so long for me… It may have only been a few days for you but it’s been nearly a lifetime for me…. I missed your touch… I miss the feeling of your skin against my bone…”  He ran a finger down your arm slowly, causing you to shiver.  “I missed you.”  He finished as he leaned forward and pressed his teeth against the skin of your neck.

 

“Sans….”  You murmured as you bared your neck to the other slightly.  “I-If you want we can…”  You pulled away slightly, taking his hands into your and looking up at him shyly.  “Make love…”  Your face flushed as his eye sockets widen.  “Just in case she manages to kill me… I want one of my last moments with the monster I love.”  You brought his hands up to your mouth and pressed you lips against his fingers, not breaking eye contact with him.

 

He stared at you for a few moments and it made you nervous, but you still refuse to break eye contact.  He suddenly stood up and leaned down, picking you up.  You let out a small squeak but nuzzled into his jacket as he walked upstairs.  He opened the door and walked over to the bed, gently setting you on the bed.

  
“When I come back I am going to give you a night you’ll never forget… I just gotta read Pap his bedtime story.”  He smiled as he turned and left, leaving you to wonder what he had planned for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wanted to put everything goes down (including the skeleton) But since there wasn't any smut in this chapter I figured it wouldn't be nice to tease. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!


	7. A Hard Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here you go you sinners.

You laid in Sans bed, your hands running over the messy sheets.  You were honestly very nervous.  Sure back on top you’ve had several sexual moments but it wasn’t anything more than oral.  But you wanted this.  After seeing those flashbacks to the other timelines you knew you truly loved Sans.  You two were so different but it seemed he was perfect for you.  Your thoughts turned to your friend and you frowned.  You knew what you had to do but you truly doubted you could actually take her out.  That's why you wanted this.  Tomorrow you planned on hunting her down and regardless who came out on top you wanted to know you had this night with him.  You die happy knowing that you got to spend one last night with him.

 

The door creaked open as Sans slipped into the room, shutting the door shut once he was in the room.  He turned to face you, a smile spread across his face.  He walked over the bed and crawled on, straddling your hips as he stared down at you lovingly.  He reached a hand up and ran a finger down your cheek, his smile widening as you shut your eyes.  He cupped your cheek and you leaned against the cool hand.  He leaned forward and pressed his teeth against your lips.  You pressed back with just as much force.  He slightly opened his mouth and to your surprise you felt something wet slide against your lips.

 

You pulled back slightly and looked at him in shock.  He chuckled and winked at you, his left eye glowing a blue as a tongue that matched the color slipped back into his mouth.  Your face flushed as you couldn’t help but imagine how that tongue would feel against your skin.

 

“I’m sorry did I startle you?”  He asked as he rubbed your cheek with his thumb.  “I thought maybe you’d remember my magic, but I guess not.”  He chuckled again as he let the tip of the tongue slide against his teeth.  You couldn’t help but watch it, letting out a small whimper when it slipped back into his mouth.

 

He sat back slightly and slipped a hand under your shirt, letting his hands run slow circles on your stomach.  He gently squeezed the little chub you had and you whimpered again.  He pulled his hand away slightly.

 

“Ah sorry it's just been so long.  I wanna make this moment last.”  He reached back down and slowly lifted your shirt.  You squirmed out of it and he just stared at you.  This made you feel nervous and you moved to hide your stomach.  He grabbed your hands and pulled them away, giving you a stern look.  “Don’t.  Don’t try to hide your beauty.”  He let go of your hands and reached for your bra.  That day you decided on a front clasp so he easily unclasped it and let out a small breath as it slipped off your chest.

 

He ran a finger up your side, making you squirm slightly.  He ran it over your rib cage and over your collarbone.  He then ran it over your breast, letting it circle a nipple before moving to the other.  His tongue lolled out slightly as he leaned forward, letting his tongue run against your collarbone before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh.  Even though he didn’t do it hard enough to break flesh you let out a small gasp as your back arched.  He pulled back with a smirk, his sharp canines showing.

 

“No matter how many times the timeline restarts, I’ll never forget what gets you going~”  He purred as he ran his finger over the now red skin.  You let out a whimper as you realized he was right.  It has hardly been five minutes and you were already soaked.  He leaned down again and let his tongue run against it, slightly soothing any pain that was left before he moved down to your chest.  He tongue circled one nipple while a hand gently kneaded the other.

 

You let out a small mewl of a moan as your eyes fluttered shut, gasping slightly whenever he pinched a nipple.  He suddenly stopped and pulled away from you, causing you to open your eyes and let out a whine.

 

“I want you to keep your eyes on me.”  He demanded as he leaned down again, licking a nipple.  You let out a shaky breath but did as you were asked, watching him through lidded eyes.  He smiled at you before sinking his teeth gently into your breast.  You let out a shaky moan and bucked your hips at the feeling, face flushing more.  He chuckled and lapped at the tender skin before he licked down your stomach, his hands grasping your thighs.  He stopped at your pants button and looked up at you, waiting for your permission to continue.  You nodded slightly and he undid your button with his teeth.  He unzipped your pants and yanked them down your legs, careful not to bump your injured calf.

 

All that you were left with was your panties.  He sat back and just stared at you.  Your face was flushed and your chest was slightly heaving from pants.  His face was slightly blue as his hands move to remove your panties.  He slowly slipped them down your legs and tossed them to the floor like the rest of your clothes.  He spread your legs and you looked away in embarrassment.  The way he looked at you made you feel… Important.  Like you were the most important thing to him.

 

“Look at me.”  He demanded gently.  You couldn’t help but whimper as you looked back at him.  His eyes were lidded as he leaned down, slipping a tongue out and letting it press against your clit.  You let out a small gasp, back arching slightly.  He let out a chuckle and lapped at your clit, causing you to moan his name.  He groaned as you do and pulled back slightly.  “Fuck babe you’re driving me crazy.”  He murmured before going back down on you.  You briefly wondered how you could be driving him crazy when he was doing all the word but the thoughts were drove out of your mind as his tongue squirmed into you.

 

You fought the urge to squeeze your legs shut as your back arched, eyes fluttering again as you attempted to roll your hips against his mouth.  He held them down though, his own eyes falling shut as he worked you.  His tongue slipped out of you and started to lap at your clit again, bringing you closer to your sweet release.

 

He released your hips and allowed you to roll them up against his mouth as you kept lapping at your clit.  After Several seconds you reached your climax, your back arching as you moan his name.  He let out a groan as you slowly began to relax.  He sat up and you flushed as you saw your juices all over his teeth.  You leaned up and lapped at the juices, letting out a soft groan as you tasted yourself.

 

You slowly pushed him back.  The magic from his eyes traveled down through his ribs and into his shorts, a bulge suddenly appearing.  Of course he could manifest a dick.  You reached a hand down and began palm him through his shorts.  He groaned your name softly as he leaned forward, pressing his face against your neck.  You slipped a hand down his pants and grasped his dick, jerking him slightly.  You couldn’t help but smile as he grasped your arm as he let out a shaky moan.

 

“F-Fuck baby~ “ He groaned as he bucked his hips up against your hand.  You slowly stroked him as your other hand pushed down his short.  You scooted down once his dick was free and wrapped your mouth around the tip, sucking gently.  He groaned and bucked his hips up against your mouth, making you take in more than half.

 

You groaned softly and shut your eyes as you let him buck up into your mouth.  He ran his fingers through your hair and forced your head down with each thrust.  You panted through your nose and fought against your gag reflex as he kept going.  By the way he was moaning and his shaking thighs you could tell that he was already getting close.  He pulled you off right before he could cum.  You let out a whine and licked the tip several times.  He groaned and began to pump himself quickly, shooting a load onto your face.  

 

He panted as you looked up at him.  The cum was slowly dripping down your cheek and onto your chest, leaving a faint blue stain in its wake.  He groaned at the sight and pushed you back you were laying on your back.  You looked up at him in surprised as you realized he was still quite hard.  Your face flushed as he smirked at you, reaching a hand out to gently press against your clit.  Your body jolted and you let out a high pitched whine.

 

“Ready for the main course babe~?”  He asked as he leaned over you.  He slipped a hand down and prods at your entrance with a finger, slowly inserting it.  “Man there's no resistance~ I could fuck you right now if I want~”  This made you whimper.  You were sure in other timelines that you were not a virgin but in this one you certainly were.  He picked up on your nervousness and gave you a reassuring smile as he slowly pumped the finger.  “Don’t worry.  I would never hurt you…”  He purred as he inserted another finger, scissoring them to stretch you.  Once he felt like you were nice and prepped he grabbed his dick and guided it to your entrance.  “Are you positive you want this?”  He asked.

 

“Baby p-please I want this.”  You stammered as your face flushed.  He nodded and slowly pushed himself in, letting out a small groan.  You immediately winced in pain and he stopped.

 

“O-Oh shit babe you okay?  Want me to pull out?”  He asked.  You shook your head.

 

“N-No just keep going…”  He looked at you with concern but did as you asked, slowly pushing in.  Anytime he saw the pained look on your face he would stop but you would tell him to keep going, that you could handle it.  Once he was fully in you both were panting.  He stopped though to allow you to adjust and you were certainly thankful.  You squirmed and whimpered but after a minute or two you nodded for him to move.  

 

He started out with slow, shallow thrust.  After each thrust he started to pull out more and more until he was almost completely out.  Then he would thrust in about at the same speed he pulled out.  It was a nice, slow, loving pace and you loved it.  It was more intimate than just a casual fuck.  This showed that he truly did love you and god did you love him.  You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close, peppering his face with loving kisses as he kept you the careful pace.

 

“You’re so gently…”  You murmured to him.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.”  He murmured back as he looked down at you with adoring eyes.

 

“A little pain never hurt.”  You flushed as you realised the thought of him being rough with you only turned you on more.

 

“Oh is that so~”  He purred as he slowly started picking up the pack.  He pulled back slightly and grabbed your ankles, propping them up on his shoulder.  This new angle caused him to go deeper in you and as his thrust started to become a little more rough the better it felt.  You arched your back and threw your head back as he began to move faster.  God he filled you so perfectly.  His tight grasp on your hips would most likely bruise but who cares.  You were being fucked back the monster you loved.

 

He suddenly pulled out and you whimpered at the feeling of being empty.  He quickly flipped you over though, holding your ass up in the air.  As he thrust back into you, you could help but moan his name loudly.  Your back arched as your nails dug into the sheets.  At this angle he could reach even deeper and go even harder.  After a few seconds his hand found the way to the back of your neck, pinning you to the bed as he pressed down gently.  It wasn’t enough to hurt you but it showed who was in control.

 

“You are mine.”  He growled.  You could feel his teeth against your shoulder blade as he bit down, leaving a mark.  “No one else can see you like this.”  His tongue soothed away the pain as he pulled you up by your hair.  You moaned and arched your back.  He suddenly pulled out yet again and laided back on the bed.  “I want you to ride me.  That’s an order.”  You were nearly dripping as you slid down onto his cock, bouncing yourself up and down on it.  The way he took control and order you around was… so… hot!

 

His hands moved to grope at your chest as you started to grind against his pelvis.  Your back arched as you pressed your chest into his hands, your toes curling as you begin to reach your climax.  He let go of your breast and slipped a hand down in between you two, a finger rubbing at your clit.  You nearly came right then and there but you held out, wanting to come with him.  By the way he was panting it was clear he wasn’t going to last very long either.

 

“C’mon baby cum for me~”  He purred against your ear as he rubbed your clit even faster.  That's what did it to you.  That's what pushed you over the edge and as you plummeted into your orgasm you took him with you.  He buried his cock deep within you and came, groaning your name.  Your trembled and clung to him as he continued to rub your clit, helping you ride out your orgasm.  It was nice while it lasted but as soon as you dropped from your high it was too much.

 

You squirmed and whimpered, grabbing his hand in an attempt to pull it away but he proved to be stronger than you.  He kept rubbing it in slow circles, watching your face closely as you squirmed and moaned.  You had to bit into your hand to prevent yourself from screaming. God he was just going at such a slow pace!  It was torture!  Finally you gave him a pleading look and he gave you what you needed.  He picked up the pace and in a matter of seconds you were cumming yet again.

 

This time he didn’t keep up the stimulation though, which you were thankful for.  He pulled his hand away and gently laid you down, laying down beside you.  He pulled up the blanket and threw his arm around you, letting out a loud yawn.  

 

“I love you…”  He murmured against your shoulder as he nodded off.  You stared up at the ceiling, thinking of what tomorrow was going to bring.

  
“I love you too…”


End file.
